1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a terminal and the product thereof, and more particularly to a method for making a terminal of a power connector of the main board of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional connector device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 11 comprises a main board power connector 6, and an electric power wire connector 5 inserted into the main board power connector 6.
As shown in FIG. 12, the electric power wire connector 5 has a female terminal 50, and the main board power connector 6 has a male terminal 60 having a distal end provided with three triangular bent pieces 600 co-operating to form a conic shape with an opening defined between the triangular pieces 600, so that the distal end of the male terminal 60 is formed with an opening 601. When the distal end of the male terminal 60 is inserted into the female terminal 50 in a misalignment manner, the peripheral wall of the female terminal 50 is easily locked into the opening 601 of the distal end of the male terminal 60, thereby distorting and deforming the triangular pieces 600 of the distal end of the male terminal 60, so that the male terminal 60 is easily worn out or broken due to collision between the male terminal 60 and the female terminal 50.